


The Bible Belt

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: In the bible belt, you're often told to do one thing and yet, you do the opposite. Stephen and Andy spend an afternoon together between Sunday church services. Stephen’s dad has told him to stop masturbating, but that's kinda hard when you got a great big cock and a few intriguing encyclopedias. Now, throw in spending an afternoon normally spent masturbating, with the only gay teen in the church youth group!





	The Bible Belt

The Bible Belt

Sunday between the morning and evening Pentecostal church services, the youth group; aged more than most, because the church was a small backwoods sort, would normally spend the afternoon break together at one house. An evangelist with a young brown eyed, dark haired beautiful son, Stephen, started coming regularly to the tight knit church and added new spice to the small youth group. 

Stephen always wore dark, tight dress pants showing off and accentuating his bumper of a bottom. His curvature always made it look like he had a wedgie. His buttoned up shirts were fitting and stretched around his small, wrestler build. The beefy guy wore tight clothes to a simple church with a solitary gay teen, Andy. 

One Sunday, the girls were all out of town for a women’s week-long convention and a few of the guys had video games at home to beat, but Stephen didn’t know many video games and Andy wanted to befriend Stephen. Stephen invited Andy over to a sparse trailer. It had piles of books, toys, clothes, pots, pans, movies, dolls, shoes, balls, hangers, remotes, towels, one recliner and one twin bed. 

“Wow, do you guys go to the flea market often?” Andy tried making a joke, but it went over Stephen’s head. 

Stephen quietly laughed and quickly produced two volumes of the encyclopedia and said, “I have these too.” He turned the pages to a picture of a spread vagina. 

“Wow, I can’t believe they published this.” Andy looked at the picture and noticed Stephen liked the picture on a normal basis. The number at the edge of the page was smeared. 

“And this one,” he spread the pages and said, “shows some real pretty breasts.” The page showed a topless tribal woman. Stephen shared his books like trophies, but he deserved one for the trophy forming in his lap. The head of his beast curled up his left pocket and Andy thought about getting a mark of the beast. 

Andy wanted a better look at the beast, we mean breasts, but the book sat against Stephen’s growing cock hump. He took the book and looked at the grotesque breasts. He said, “These are too big.” 

“No such thing as boobs being too big.” Stephen heehawed, noticed his showing growth, and covered his lap. He rubbed down his shaft a brief moment before acknowledging his present company. His dick was dying to blow. 

Andy knew he was hiding his devoted boner and said, “I double dare you to walk across the room and back.” Their eyes swung in the moment. 

“What?” Stephen blushed and said, “Okay.” He stood from the bed with pitched dress pants, walked to his door, turned, and walked back, blushed with a rocking erection. His urgent package firmly projected from Stephen like a really gay boat mast. He laughed and sat down on the bed, as his erection maneuvered. 

Andy had an erection too and knew his walk was next. He stood and did the same walk. His bulging pants teetered, as Andy balanced back to his spot on the bed looking for any Stephen spots on the comforter. He looked at Stephen and said, “Take off your shirt.” Stephen unbuttoned his shirt, removed it, and sat back in his white undershirt. It hung to him like a second skin. “No, I want to see your chest.” Andy looked unsatisfied. 

“Why?” Stephen pulled the stretched shirt over his head. His pecs were puffy. They had cherry nipples. They were large nipples with dark black hairs. His arms were big and tanned. His pits were black with hair. His stomach was like a long rigid board. 

“I want to see how big your chest is.” Andy looked and said, “Where do you work out?” Andy’s trembling finger lined Stephen’s crisp indented abs. 

“I help my dad manage apartments. Yeah, he owns those apartments right there and we stay here. I do stuff. I’ve worked out.” 

“It looks like you work out all the time.” Andy pointed to the faded page number. 

“Maybe it’s because I like switching hands.” Stephen held the encyclopedia in his lap laughing and begged, “Do you?” 

Andy lifted his shirt over his head and showed his slim stomach to Stephen and said, “I don’t really work out. I mainly do squats.” He squatted his round ass up and down near the cluttered floor. He felt like a dodo bird doing a mating ritual and Andy certainly sought a mate. He stood searching for Stephen’s approval. 

Stephen poked Andy’s stomach and said, “It could be better.” His finger wound around Andy’s lightly hairy, sunken in belly button. Andy stood there egad, as Stephen’s finger neared his pulsating erection. Yes, his full pants uncontrollably throbbed before Stephen’s intense stare. 

They sat in silence for a moment. They liked jerking off between Sunday services, but they didn’t speak up. Finally, Andy looked over at Stephen and did it. He asked, “You want to jack off?” His lips wanted to kiss Stephen. 

Stephen blushed and laughed. He looked at Andy and said, “Not with you.” 

“What? Take your belt off.” Andy took his off. 

“These are my dad’s pants.” Stephen stood, shook the clenched waist and said, “These pants will fall off me if I take the belt off.” 

“It looks like you’re about to tear a huge hole through them. Those pants are too tight to fall off you. What do you usually do around here?” Andy had to know. 

“Man, tell me about it. I usually read the encyclopedias till my dad gets here.” Stephen plunged his hand into his father’s pants. He urged and gripped his dick. 

“Then do it and I’ll read them with you.” Andy stood from the bed, threw his belt down, looked at Stephen and said, “Come on. Take off your belt.” 

Stephen looked over to the books on his bed, took his belt off, shook his dad’s black dress pants, and gazed down, as his erection and balls became exposed. Andy saw Stephen’s dark crotch hair and pulled off his pants too. Andy stood away from the bed completely nude and erect, as Stephen stepped out of his dad’s dark dress pants and stood the same. 

Stephen stood beside Andy. He pulled the books around, grabbed his engorged cock, and started to jerk his eight inch country dick. His balls were covered with black fur and shook below his thick shaft. 

Andy pointed his face at the encyclopedia pictures, but he couldn’t look away from Stephen’s tremendous dickhead. It was like a muffin top Andy longed to butter. Andy’s dick was longer than Stephen’s, but Stephen was thick like a wrist. 

Andy felt manly and asked him, “Has anyone ever sucked on it?” Andy got aroused picturing Stephen getting inexperienced head.

“Most girls can’t fit me in their mouths.” Stephen flexed his shaft out like a hypervascular bicep. He displayed his circumcised circumference to Andy. 

“I bet. Most girls? How many girls have tried it?” 

“The one girl that tried couldn’t.” Stephen stroked his intrepid boa like a zoologist. Andy wanted to touch his snake, but he was afraid of poisoning the situation. 

“Stephen, I’m going to be honest with you and tell you something I’ve never told anyone before.” Andy quit pretending and looked straight at Stephen. 

Stephen wondered and asked, “Man, how many girls have given you blowjobs?” 

“Not one. I’ve never gotten one, but.. I’ve always wanted to give one.” Andy looked dead into Stephen’s handsome eyes. 

“Yeah.” Stephen thought there was something hanging in the air or something. He thought he heard something and asked him, “What?” 

“I'm curious. Can I touch it?” Andy appeared malnourished and starved. 

“Wait a minute. You’re gay?” Stephen flipped the encyclopedias closed. He looked around and said, “I think I got another encyclopedia.” Stephen’s proud ass stared up at Andy, while Stephen searched a pile of books. 

“Umm.” Andy was scared to answer him or look away. 

“I’m not a queer.” Stephen stated to Andy. He turned, saw Andy’s countenance fade and said, “Here’s a picture of a penis.” Stephen popped open another encyclopedia. 

“Why look at a picture when the real thing is right here. It sure is a nice one you got.” Andy jerked off, as he stared straight at it. 

“Lord, I guess you can touch it.” 

Andy felt relief and needed clarification, “Really?” He watched Stephen, as he inched towards it. Stephen removed his hand and readied himself for another boy to touch him. Andy reached Stephen’s enormous erection and melted. Andy’s cock lurched and excited. Andy’s butthole reflexively relaxed and expanded. 

“It feels weird.” Stephen blushed. He looked Amish with the red, rosey cheeks and fair skin. 

“You got a nice pair of balls too.” Andy stroked Stephen’s cock, while his other hand rubbed and toyed with his suitable sack. 

Stephen stepped closer to Andy feeling good, as Andy knelt and pulled him closer by his furry thighs. Stephen’s thighs were thick and muscular from wrestling in different high schools, as his father traveled and evangelized. Andy’s mouth spread wide and traveled all around Stephen’s globe like a good missionary. 

Stephen lurched and said, “Uh, oh, oh. Oh, man, that feels good. Oh. Uh, oh, oh. Andy, you’re doing it.” Andy got his mouth around his girth and kept inching downwards. 

A cock had never traveled through Andy’s lips and the feeling was biblical. He curved his lips. He widened his jaw. He solved every awkward motion with a smooth tongue. Stephen gazed down at Andy like a bungee jumper. Stephen felt the extreme height and knew things were irrevocably going to be different. 

Andy stared deep into Stephen’s hazel eyes, as he tenderly removed his mending mouth. He stood, bent over the bed, and spread his legs. His balls hung down, as Stephen gasped and looked at Andy’s eager asshole. Andy was smooth with a pink virgin hole. 

“I don’t think we should. It isn’t right.” Stephen contemplated it. He seriously doubt it would fit. He knew it wouldn’t feel good, but Andy seemed to really want it. 

“Stephen, please, at least give it a try.” Andy held his ass open for Stephen to enter. 

“You’re like the serpent of Eden.” Stephen moved his ballooned dick inside Andy. His slick cockhead wedged inside. It corked through him like lead through a pencil. 

Andy ached, sweat and said, “You’re the horse of Eden.” 

Stephen became energized, because of the complement and the sensations surrounding his stellar shuttle sizzling Andy’s spot. He took Andy’s legs and slid his cock in slowly, as Andy’s hand pressed his hand expressing pause. Stephen hurt from feeling so good and taking it easy, but he knew he’d eventually have to learn his dick could hurt someone. 

Andy was in Disney World. He felt goofy standing on Pluto. His asshole burned from the intrusion, but Andy knew to relax and felt his asshole flip outward and widen. He opened his eyes, looked behind, and watched Stephen’s abs heave. Stephen’s chest was radiant. Stephen’s face glowed. Andy was in love. He reached back and rubbed Stephen’s sandy rear. 

“Are you okay?” 

Andy couldn’t breath, but said, “Yeah..” 

Suddenly, Bro. Youngblood hollered, “Stephen, you decent?” It was Stephen’s dad! 

“Jesus, help me.” Stephen pulled out. They shared a momentary panic, but they knew Andy had to hide. Andy’s legs were wobbly from that big cock that was inside him. Stephen stuffed naked Andy in two places before Andy was content with hiding under a pile of clean laundry. Stephen opened the door, but hid his nudity behind it. 

“Boy, what have you been doing?” Bro. Youngblood was infuriated. He pushed the door opened, saw Stephen’s nudity and said, “I told you to stop masturbating!” He yanked Stephen by the wrist and threw him over his knee. 

“No, dad!” Stephen pulled his arm back, but his father had him with a mountain man’s grip. He was incredibly embarrassed, because he didn’t want Andy to know how his dad punished him. 

“It’s the Lord's day!” Bro. Youngblood put Stephen’s arms under him, moved Stephen’s erect cock off his knew, and put a hand in the air and asked, “Do you know that?” He spanked him once. 

“I know, dad.” Stephen held back his tears and anger. 

Stephen’s father spanked his modeled ass again and again, and said, “You have got to stop doing that. I don’t care how big you think it is. Jesus doesn’t care.” He went religious on his ass. His fat hand blurred through the air. Stephen’s round cheeks reddened. His father’s hand prints echoed and filled each cheek. The sounds of cries, wallops and stings mixed and seared in Andy’s ears. 

Stephen wept. 

Bro. Youngblood soon tired of using his hand and found his belt on the floor. He folded it and started hitting his naked, sobbing son. His ass was so hot though. Andy couldn’t fathom the abuse he heard, but he was afraid to look. Stephen’s dad swatted Stephen with the belt till it warped, threw him naked in the floor and stormed out of the trailer. 

“You make me so angry, son.” Stephen barely heard his dad, as his voice trailed off and kept saying hurtful things. 

Andy popped out of the stack of clothes, closed the door and carried Stephen over to the bed. Stephen was on his stomach. He was in pain and Andy opened Stephen’s muscular thighs. 

“Aw, man. Stephen that sounded horrible.” Andy saw the red marks on Stephen's fat ass cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Stephen spoke the words, as Andy’s nimble tongue tickled his tender butthole. Stephen was surprised, but said, “Watch your hands.” 

Andy moved his hand away from Stephen’s sore cheek and ate his ass numb. It was like FEMA, but with tongue. Stephen’s red cheeks spread against Andy’s face, because Andy didn’t want to touch his cheeks with his hands. He looked at Stephen’s hole and wanted to explode. He was eating that perfect ass he'd been staring at for weeks in church. 

He stood up and jerked his erect cock over Stephen’s butt. Stephen looked behind him and wasn’t so sure about it and said, “Man, you’re different.” 

Andy stared down at Stephen’s immense butt. It was so soft and round. It was hairy near the bottom of his crack. It was a little hairy. Andy shook and pinched his dickhead. He held it and watched as he let it flow down Stephen’s crack. He oozed out and ran down Stephen’s fluffy ass. Andy dripped the last drops, dove back in, and ate it out. 

“Ah, Andy. That feels so good.” Stephen still felt the sting from his punishment, but Andy’s hot tongue tickling between the pain was like eating something sweet, salty and crunchy together. 

Stephen eventually rolled over and waited for Andy to suck down his cock, but Andy climbed and squatted on it. Andy exercised atop Stephen, as Stephen moaned and erupted. Stephen’s dick skin stretched back, as his full head shot loads of his southern pride confederacy. 

“Lord in Heaven. Jesus saves! Thank you, Jesus! Oh. Ah. Andy, dang. Oh, dang.” Stephen wanted ro cuss or slur, but he tried his best not to use bad language. 

“Oh Stephen, I want you to hold me.” Andy squeezed Stephen’s waist. 

Stephen squeezed back, but he said, “That was fun and all, but it’s over now.” Stephen caught his breathe, but couldn’t really argue with Andy after he made him feel so much better. 

“No, look at me. Look at me, Stephen.” Andy made Stephen look at him and said, “Mercy, your cock is still hard.” Andy rolled up and down Stephen’s teeming erection. 

“My butt is hurting in this position.” Stephen tried reasoning with Andy. 

“You feel so amazing.” Andy rested his head against Stephen’s muscular chest. He kissed his neck and down his chest. Andy sucked Stephen’s nipples and Stephen motioned as if he liked it. 

Stephen poised his other nipple, as Andy moaned and moved his mouth around it. Stephen’s dick was hard and could go again. He tried moving and said, “Andy, let me up and suck it.” 

Andy got up to get on his knees, as Stephen stood from the bed. Andy stroked Stephen’s long erection and sucked down it. He hummed and sucked down Stephen, as Stephen put out the two encyclopedias on the bed. 

The encyclopedias had lost their original luster. Stephen didn’t need them anymore. He felt the flow tickle from his cockhead like a closed sprayer suffering from the pressure. Stephen screamed, “God bless!” He let it go and it went. Andy gasped and inhaled it. “Uh, uh, uhh..” Stephen made some weird grunts, as he came again. 

The miraculous taste waned in Andy’s mouth, as he raised his head to Stephen and asked, “Can you come again?” 

“Andy, you can’t be serious. I already came twice. We have to be back at church soon.” 

“It won’t take me long.” Andy stuck Stephen back in his mouth, but Stephen retreated and Andy shouted, "Loosen your bible belt! Yeesh!" He laughed and pulled Stephen close again. 

Stephen looked at Andy and said, “The Lord surely gave you a gift, but I need to rest. Even God rested.” He turned his bruised behind to Andy, as he went to collect his clothing. 

Andy threw Stephen his father’s pants and asked a question he would ask Stephen a hundred more times, “Wanna do something after church?” 

And Stephen always answered and said, “Sure, Andy. If you lick my butt again.” And winked.


End file.
